


Hoodie

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, headcanon more than anything else, steve rogers (a little), v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're inseparable...but what do they do when they're separated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short it's probably more of a headcanon explanation, but it's cute (well, I thought so, tell me in the comments if you agree).

Clint’s hoodie smells like Natasha: vanilla and cinnamon, and gunsmoke that doesn’t ever seem to wash out. It makes sense, as she wears the thing more than he’s ever looked at it. It’s too big, and the left pocket has a small tear neither of them has gotten around to fixing. In small, careful, black lettering (Natasha’s handiwork, obviously), Clint’s full name is printed on the tag, next to an arrow doodle he insisted on. The seam on the bottom is stretched out, because Natasha tugs on it when she’s nervous, stressed, or both.

When Nat leaves for missions, Clint sleeps with the hoodie on his bed. Something about her scent calms him, and keeps the nightmares and flashbacks at bay. At night, when he can’t sleep, he’ll pull the hoodie close to his chest and breathe in and out until he passes out, or until morning comes. It’s no substitute for having her warm body pressed up next to his, but it’s better than cold, empty sheets.

When Clint leaves for missions, the hoodie becomes attached to Natasha. She wears it everywhere, much to the chagrin of Fury (who has told her on multiple occasions that it’s unprofessional). Her response to this is normally either a death glare, or the occasional ‘Fuck off’. The hoodie is warm and safe, just like Clint, so she wraps herself in it and waits for him to get back.

Reunions are the only time either of them has the heart to wash the damn thing. After long missions, when both of them are tangled in each other’s arms in one room or another, the hoodie gets thrown into the wash, at least until someone finds it and hangs it up to dry. Usually this someone is Steve, who simply smiles a silent, knowing smile and leaves the folded hoodie outside Clint’s door, freshly washed and ready to be worn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews in exchange for my endless love and devotion!  
> xoxo Elsa


End file.
